Why Do You Fear Me
by LandsdownGrease2011
Summary: Ok The title is a little odd but this Story focuses on Tim and Curly. Sorry if they are OOC a little. Takes place after the rumble and so it makes more since Curly didn't get sent to the reformatory. Rated M for cursing. I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS R&R please Hope it's good


**I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS. S.E. HINTON DOES. I ONLY OWN THE MISTAKES THAT HAVE BEEN MADE AND THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY OH AND JUST FOR THE HEY OF IT CURLY DIDN'T GO TO THE REFORMATORY FOR THIS STORY. FOCUSES ON SHEPHERD BROTHERS. AND TIM IS OOC, SO IS CURLY. R & R**

**Sorry I know it's been a while. I had a little girl the 6th of Feb this year and have been super busy. Sorry everyone but she comes first now. And I know I have another story but this just came to me late last night**

After the rumble Darrel walked up to me. I figured he would ask me where his kid brother went since I saw him and ol' Dallas run off. "Hey Shepherd, you all OK? Looks like your brother took a hit to the head." I look behind me and sure enough Curly was sitting on the ground bleeding like a stuck pig from his head. What pissed me of most was the kid had a dam knife. We all agreed NO BLADES JUST SKIN and he didn't listen to me. "Excuse me Darrel." "Just go easy on him. You know he was just trying to defend himself." I walk away from Curtis and head towards my brother. I don't know why but something in me just snapped and when I got to him I hit him. My gang wasn't surprised but Curly sure was. He got up and ran like the devil was after him. I sighed knowing full well where he was going. I checked on the rest of my guys and then I would go after him.

When I got home I walked up to the door and didn't even have to open it. My sister swung the front door so hard I though it would rip off the hinges. "Timothy Lee Shepherd! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?! CURLY IS IN THERE CRYING AND BABBLING SOMETHING ABOUT IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Just what I needed, a lecture from my baby sister. "Angela Maria, Not in the mood right now. I will deal with Curly just MOVE." Ang moved out of my way but not before cursing under her breath and flipping me off. I just shake my head and head in.

Inside I could hear crying from his bedroom down the hall. I didn't know rather to just walk right in or knock. 'I'll just walk in. He'll forgive me.' As I got closer I changed my mind. I knocked. "Whoever you are just go away. I ain't in the mood to talk." I knock again. "GO AWAY!" Maybe if I knock a third time. Curly comes to the door. "I SAID GO AWAY CAN'T YOU FUCKING HEAR ME YOU... OH" His attitude changed when he opened up and saw me standing there. In fact, he was scared. Why did he fear me so. I was use to my gang fearing me, that was fine but my own kid brother, I didn't want him to fear me. I wish he didn't fear me. "May I come in?" I figured he would say no but to my surprise he moved aside.

"I I I'm sorry I brought a knife to a skin fight. It ain't gonna happen again." I wanted to yell at him 'dam right it ain't gonna, kid' But instead I kept calm or I think I did anyways. "Look, you knew it was a skin on skin. Why did you bring a knife?" He just looked down at his feet. "Curly, Look at me." Still not a movement. I grab his chin and make him look at me and that is when I saw it all. His red eyes from cryin. The tears that were still falling. And what pissed me off the most, on the left side of his face, from the bottom of his eye to the top of his lip, a cut. well I guess it would be qualified as a laceration. I mean I am use to seeing the kid with blacks eyes or the occasional contusion but this. No, who ever did this will pay. I saw him holding his side with his left arm and heard him give a slight moan. "What's wrong?" Ok that was not suppose to sound like it did. But Curly still answers me. "One of the guys had a knife a and he cut me a little." Ok that explains the face but his side? "Then he um well sorta stabbed me a little." I took a deep breath trying to remain calm. "And you didn't go to the hospital why?" "I was able to jump back and only the tip of the knife hit me. Honest. That's the reason for the knife. I pulled it on instinct to defend myself." "Anything else broken or hurt?" "My ribs and head hurts a little." I get up to head to the bathroom as I come back I tell Curly to move over so I can sit and to face me. He did. I opened the bottle of peroxide and pored a little on a cloth. I told him to look up and as he did I started to clean the cut. After I was done with the cut I had him lift his shirt and started to clean his other wound. It really did look like the tip just got him but still.

When I was completely done I asked him the question that had been on my mind. "Why do you fear me?" To be honest I was afraid of the answer. "I don't fear you Tim." That was a lie if I ever heard one. "Right. You just ran away tonight out of spit." I needed to know. "No, I ran because I had disappointed you again like I always do. I'm nothing but a screw up and a no good hood." Wait, what? Why did he think that? Apparently I asked that aloud cause the next thing I knew he was talking again. "You always get the girls and no one is afraid of you. I want to make you proud but you have told me more than once how much of a fuck up I am." I sigh. Yes I tell him that and why I don't know. I need to stop. I feel bad. "Look, I don't mean it when I say that. I just...worry that you will turn out like me. I ain't no good. I go to jail at least two times a month. Just...be your self OK?" I see my kid brother start to cry. Oh man why is he crying? " It's just since dad left you are the only male model I've had to look up to. And..." He just breaks. Our dad left us when I was eight, Curl was five and Ang was two. Curly never got over it. "I am proud of you." That got his attention. I just wish he could understand why I do what I do. "What I do...I do so you and Angela won't have to. I do so you two can stay home and be little. I do to protect you because I love you. Don't follow my lead. No matter what I will always be proud of you and I will always love you." He started to cry again and then the next thing I know, he is hugging my waist and crying into my chest. I hug him back. Man if Dallas saw this he would laugh but I don't care. Curly needs me and so I need to drop my act. I lay down dragging Curly with me and I am thinking I hope Ang made it to Becca's. I don't know how it happened or how long we were out cause the next thing I know I wake up and it's morning. Curly's alarm starts to ring and I just shut it off. Just for today. I'll let him skip. I fall back asleep with my brother curled up next to me fast asleep.


End file.
